New Girl In Town
by memyselfandmusic
Summary: Miley is the opening act for Connect 3's all-summer tour. She's not famous yet. This is her way of introducing herself to the world. The tour is just gonna be about her and her music. She doesn't plan on falling in love along the way. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. In this story Miley is not famous yet. Everyone else is, though. Well, maybe somewhere along in the story somebody might not be. Oh, but anyways, Miley is girl who just got picked to be their ... thought I was gonna give away the story right. Muahahaha! Well it doesn't really matter actually, because you'll find out in a couple sentences anyway. And I'm sure you already know cause of the description box. Wow, I'm pretty dumb. Oh well, hope you like it. Oh yeah and all last names and performer names if I even use any except for the concerts are changed for copyright purposes. I own nada. Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. It's just meant to be an intro. Plus, it is my first story. Not that I'm using that as the excuse, but just so you know the other ones will be longer. Scout's honor. :) And also the updating times are going be kind of crazy. I'm taking advanced classes, I am in volleyball, I practice for the choir at church, and some singing deal just came up for the choir (there's only 5 of us) to sing on television. Anyways, you may be thinking, "Why the heck are you doing this if you are so busy?" Because I like to push my self until I can't take it anymore! Haha, no, I'm just kidding. But actually this is relaxing for me so it's like my little break. Um, I'm going try to upload the next chapter by next Friday, 4/15/11. I'm telling you the date just in case anybody is reading this and sees that I don't post by than so that you can yell at me. By the way, since this is my first story, if you have any thoughts on how I can improve my writing, tell me. I don't want to be here writing sucky stories when there's a way that I can improve them. Okay, well, enjoy! **

Nick's P.0.V  
>I'm so pumped! Our first concert for the all-summer tour we're doing is starting in 20 minutes and I love to perform! Seeing our fans, hearing them scream our names, them telling us how much they love our music! It's awesome! And then add on top of that playing our music! It's heaven on earth! There's just one thing that's confusing me. Usually, my brothers and I are the ones who interview and pick the performers who are going to open for us, but this time my mom did. She just told us to trust her. That this person was going to be perfect for us. In fact, we're barely going to meet her tonight! Only our manager and my parents have met this person. My brothers and I tried to meet up with he or she a couple of times, but something always happened where we had to cancel. Also, instead of doing sound check today, she did it yesterday. Like I was saying, we were suppose to meet this person tonight but whoever this person is had trouble getting here and is running late. Ugh, I hate it when people are late. I mean, ok, I understand that nobody is perfect and that people will be late sometime, but come on! This is this person's first impression on us, their first performance! Don't they want to be on time for that! Oh, no! It's starting in less than 10 minutes and this person is still not here! Oh have I forgot to mention that I haven't even been told if this person is a boy or a girl?<p>

"Hurry up, Nick! We're waiting on you so that we can pray before starting the show!" I heard my brother, Joe, yell from outside my dressing room door.

Oops. "I'm coming!" I yelled. I quickly put on my leather jacket, looked in the mirror to make sure I looked alright, and ran out.

"What's wrong with you, Nick? You're never late!" yelled Joe as we ran towards the side of the stage where everyone was waiting.

"I'm sorry. I just kind of lost track of time."

"Well, wake up man! We have a show to do!"

"Finally," my mom said as she sighed in relief when she saw us running towards the group.

" Where have you been, Nicholas? We have been waiting!" she said to me before calling everyone to come to where we were.

"Come on people! Gather around! We don't have much time thanks to Nicholas over here. She nodded her head and jabbed her thumb towards me.

"Mom, stop, please!" I mumbled under my breath, loud enough for only her to hear.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Moody. Let's pray everyone! Paul?" she said motioned towards my dad. God, sometimes she acts more like a teenager than I do.

"Ok yes. Um, everyone bow your heads. Dear Lord, thank you for giving us the opportunity to do this show tonight. We pray that this show that we are putting on tonight will be pleasing to you. You know that we don't do this for the fame or the money but just to glorify you. Please help us that everything will go smoothly and please just bless the boys' voices and all the instruments and sound system and all the stagehands and the seats and these fans out there. May the fans realize that you are the one in the boys. Thank you Lord. We love you so much. In Jesus name I pray, Amen."

As we were all breaking from the huddle, we got pulled back in. Apparently, dad had something to add.

"Oh, and please help this girl get here already!"

"Paul!" my mom said, embarrassed, hitting him on the arm.

"What? We're starting in less than five minutes and she's STILL not here!"

Hah, so my dad agrees with me. Well, I'm sure that just about everyone agrees with me right now. Oh, and now I know it's a girl. That explains a lot. Hey I'm not sexist but come on. You have to admit that girls are always slower in doing things.

"She's here!" I heard my mom shout with once again, a relieved sigh.

At the same time, I heard the stage manager say, "Two minutes till show time people!" and mutter under his breath," Thank God."

Okay enough about this girl. I'm going to on in 25 minutes. I need to focus on what's important. I don't care about this stupid girl who couldn't even be bothered to get here on time. I wonder what her name is? Stop it, Nick! Focus!

I could hear the announcer starting to introduce her. I listened closely for her name. So much for not caring.

"Are you guys excited to be here tonight?"

He was answered with millions of girls' screams.

"Okay well to start off the night, here's a girl with a rocking voice! May I please present to you all, newcomer, Miley Stewart!

So that's her name, huh? Miley Stewart. That's unique. I could hear the fans cheering, but I knew they weren't screaming half as loud as they were going to when we came out. Than, I saw her. She was walking out onto the stage yelling " Are you ready to rock tonight? I know I am!"

I hadn't even noticed her when she was standing next to me waiting for her name to be called. Wow, she's pretty. Wait, what are you thinking Nick? She is totally off limits. No dating equals less drama, period. Plus this summer is just supposed to be all about me, my fans, and my first love - music.

"Okay, to start us off, I thought I would sing one of the first songs I've ever written. Just to get us all in a dancy mood!" She laughed. Her laugh is so contagious. You can't help but laugh with her. "It's called Party in the USA. It's just about having fun, enjoying life, and that no matter how hard life gets, music can make anything better. How many of you guys believe that?" She was met with a bunch of cheers. "Okay than! Let's get this party started!"

(A.N. It's not just her she has backup dancers and she's dancing with them.)

_I hopped of the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan.  
><em>_Welcome to the land of fame excess.  
><em>_Whoa! Am I gonna fit in?  
><em>_Jumped in the cab.  
><em>_Here I am for the first time.  
><em>_Looked to my right and I see the Hollywood sign.  
><em>_This is all so crazy!  
><em>_Everybody seems so famous!  
><em>_My tummies turnin' and I'm feeling kinda home sick.  
><em>_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
>cause when the taxi man turn on the radio and a Jay-Z song was on,<br>__and a Jay-Z song was on,  
>and a Jay- Z song was on.<em>

_So, I put my hands up.  
><em>_They're playing my song,  
>and the butterflies fly away.<br>__Noddin' my head like, "Yeah,"  
><em>_Movin' my hips like, "Yeah,"  
><em>_I got my hands up.  
><em>_They're playing my song.  
><em>_You know I'm gonna be ok.  
><em>_Yeah! It's a party in the USA.  
><em>_Yeah! It's a party in the USA._

_Get to the club in my taxicab.  
><em>_Everybody's lookin' at me now.  
><em>_Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
><em>_She's gotta be from out of town."  
><em>_So hard with my girls not around me.  
><em>_It's definitely not a Nashville party,  
>cause' all I see are stilettos.<br>__I guess I never got the memo.  
><em>_My tummies turnin' and I'm feeling kinda home sick.  
><em>_Too much pressure and I'm nervous.  
><em>_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune and a Britney song was on,  
>and a Britney song was on,<br>and a Britney song was on._

_So, I put my hands up.  
><em>_They're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away.  
><em>_Noddin' my head like, "Yeah,"  
><em>_Movin' my hips like, "Yeah,"  
><em>_I got my hands up.  
><em>_They're playing my song.  
><em>_You know I'm gonna be ok.  
><em>_Yeah! It's a party in the USA.  
><em>_Yeah! It's a party in the USA._

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight  
><em>_back to my hometown tonight.  
><em>_Something stops me everytime.  
><em>_The D.J. plays my song and I feel all right!_

_So, I put my hands up.  
><em>_They're playing my song,  
>and the butterflies fly away.<br>__Noddin' my head like, "Yeah,"  
><em>_Movin' my hips like, "Yeah,"  
><em>_I got my hands up.  
><em>_They're playing my song.  
><em>_You know I'm gonna be ok.  
><em>_Yeah! It's a party in the USA.  
><em>_Yeah! It's a party in the USA._

_So, I put my hands up.  
><em>_They're playing my song,  
>and the butterflies fly away.<br>__Noddin' my head like, "Yeah,"  
><em>_Movin' my hips like, "Yeah,"  
><em>_I got my hands up.  
><em>_They're playing my song.  
><em>_You know I'm gonna be ok.  
><em>_Yeah! It's a party in the USA.  
><em>_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

She was beautiful. She was a good dancer, too. I could tell she was in her own little world, one that only involved her, the fans, and the music. She was having the time of her life out there. It reminded me of the first time I performed. When the song finished she started up another one called Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Then another one called Breakout. Another called See You Again. Finally, her last one was called Every Rose Has It's Thorn. I felt like I was hypnotized. I didn't even notice them hand me my guitar and say that we were going on in 5 minutes. I finally broke out of it when I felt my brothers shove me to behind the stage. There was going to be smoke coming from the center of the stage. There's a small crawl out space under the drum stand that was also in the center. My brothers and I were going to crawl out of it, stand up, play the first few chords of our first song, than emerge from the smoke.

"Seriously, what is up with you?" Joe asked while we waited for her to finish up the last song.

" I don't know man, but don't worry. You know that as soon as I get on that stage I forget about everything else except the music." I said trying to reassure him.

"Okay," he said, but I could tell that he was still unsure.

"Give it up for Miley Stewart everybody!" I heard the announcer say. This is it. Time to do what I love best.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I was looking at my first chapter and realized that at some parts I forgot to change Miley's last name, so sorry about that. I promise it will not happen again. Please people. Do not report me. It was an accident, and plus, I think its kind of pointless to report people. I mean, it's sort of like being a tattletale on something that is absolutely none of your business. Think about it. Are you them? No. Are you allowed to say that what your feeling about it is exactly what they are feeling about it? No. So, why are you talking? Exactly. I'm sorry. I just kind of felt like venting. By the way this vent was NOT meant for madeline2011. I didn't even see her comment until after I posted this. I wrote this really fast, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm also sorry that I didn't keep my word. I promise I was pretty much finished writing it yesterday and was just about to post it when suddenly we had to leave. Hope you guys can forgive me. Well considering that no one told me anything for not posting yesterday, I'm pretty sure you don't care. Hey, I wouldn't have cared either. :D Sorry, about Nick. He's sort of a jerk in this chapter. Ego much? Haha. And Demi's is not famous yet. Anyways, here it goes. Hope you like it. God bless.**

Miley's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! That was the most amazing feeling ever! I just got to perform in front of thousands of people and they actually liked it! Even if they didn't like it, it still would've been great. Nothing is better than just playing my music. Performing is just an extra bonus point. Okay, the most best bonus point in the whole world!

"Miley! You were so great out there!" I heard my back-up dancer, Mandy, squealing at me, enveloping me in hug. Aside from being my back-up dancer, she is my best friend in the whole entire world. Well, her and Demi.

"Thanks! You, too, Shmanderz!" I said while hugging her back.

"So this is what performers get to feel every night." I told Mandy when we broke apart.

"Yah, and it's freaking awesome!"

"I know right! I was so worried when we got stuck in traffic! Than all those the crazy, screaming girls were holding us back from getting towards the door! I thought, 'This is it. I blew my shot'."

"You are so dramatic, Miles," Mandy said, laughing.

"Hey, look," I nodded my head toward three boys getting ready to emerge from the smoke that was starting to come out from the center of the stage," It's your most deepest crushes in the whole wide world." I told Mandy.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's Connect 3! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I think I'm going to faint!" Mandy screamed.

"And I'm the dramatic one," I mumbled, "Come on Mandy. Breathe. Take deep breaths and calm down."

"Oh stop it, Miley! You cannot tell me that you're not in love with those incredibly hot guys. I'm not buying that act. You have to be the least bit excited to see some of the greatest, cutest musicians of all time!"

"It's not an act. I'm being real with you. They are regular people just like you and me. Honestly, I think their egotistical, narcissistic jerks that just use girls like you who are so willing to just fall all over them. I'm not saying that they are not talented and don't have musical ability. They have some great songs, but in the end it all comes down to their attitudes, and from what I've seen, it's not a pretty ending." By the time I was finished saying that, their first song was playing. I guess they had decided to kick it oldies for the night. They were playing Year 3000.

"Whatever, Miley. By the way, I'm not one of those girls that they can just use and than forget about them, and the girl would be okay with that. I actually do have standards," she retorted and than turned away from me. I knew better than to try and talk to her right now. She started watching the boys and getting absorbed into the music, which left me alone with my thoughts. I started walking back to my dressing room. I'm a fan of their music, just not a fan of them. Maybe it'll change, though. Once I get to know them and everything. Seriously doubting that ever happening. Okay, I am completely sucking at trying to remain optimistic. After all, I have to spend the entire summer with them! I went into my dressing room and decided to take a quick shower to freshen myself up a little bit before I had to go back out there and bow with them on the stage. The crowd got me on a high that I wasn't sure when it was going to wear off, but I was still a little tired. Today was a rough day. I was so excited to perform, but memories of my dad kept coming to me. I kept crying because I wanted so badly for him to be here with me and to see me perform. I got undressed and got in the shower letting the warm water envelop me as I was flooded with thoughts of my dad. My dad always knew that I was going to become a singer. He would always say, "My baby girl was meant for that stage." I miss him more than anything. He died 8 months ago of thyroid cancer.

Denise was the person who finally shed some light into my life. A month ago, I was at a cafe "entertaining" the people while they drank their coffee and ate their muffins. It was one of the 3 small jobs I had picked up to help try to support my family. I was singing and playing my guitar when I noticed Denise walk in. I didn't knew who she was. She just kept staring at me and smiling. When my shift was over and I went to get my free cappucino -courtesy of working there-, she came up to me telling me I was really talented. She said she had a job to offer me. We needed all the money we could get so I agreed and asked her what it was she needed. Hey, I'm not an idiot. I asked what the job was before I agreed. She said it was a singing deal, and that it was the chance of a lifetime. I was happy even though it was another job to add to my other small jobs, plus schoolwork, because I love to sing and I wanted to make my dad proud, so I always took any chance I got in hopes that I could get noticed. And besides, school was ending soon. She was so happy when I said yes. She told me to give her my phone number and she would call with the details. I thought it was just a small singing deal at another cafe, or restaurant, and the only reason she said it was the chance of a lifetime is because she wanted me to sing for her. She called me that night telling me actually where and who I was performing with. I was ecstatic! I was finally living up to me and my dad's dream. It was a great night.

She had told me that I could bring my paretns and one friend. I was lucky. Since Mandy was my back-up dancer, she didn't count, so I was able to bring Demi, too! My mom and sister are going to come with us on tour, too, but they couldn't come tonight because some problems came up at the house with us leaving because my grandma couldn't take care of Braison for the summer anymore. He didn't want to come with us, the little loser. I didn't mind that they weren't able to come, though. After all, they're going to see me perform all summer, anyways. Me, Noah, Mom, Demi, Mandy, and all my girl back-up dancers have our own bus. This is going to be great. A little drama-y because you can't have 9 girls on a bus all summer without a little bit of drama, but I have a feeling it's going to be the best summer of my life. I got out of the shower and put on a purple tank top and deep blue skinny jeans. I quickly blow-dried and curled my hair into waves, slipped on my favorite black converse and my black jacket, put on a couple of black and purple bangles, and went out to wait for the boys to finish so I could go out and bow with everyone. I was right on time because they were about to sing their last song, When You Look Me In The Eyes. I stood on my tippy-toes, looking for Mandy in the swarm of people backstage. I felt bad because I know she really likes them and I had insulted her without even realizing it. I didn't want to start the summer out like this. I finally found her. Actually, she was right where I had left her. I walked up to her and wanted to laugh. She was still absorbed in the music, even tearing up from the song. I had to hold in my laugh though, because I was going to apologize to her and laughing wouldn't help me out.

"Hey, Mandz. Sorry about earlier. I was just speaking my mind, and I didn't mean to say those hurtful things about you. You're really nothing like that," I apologized to Mandy.

"Why are you apologizing? They're just guys that I will love for the rest of eternity," we both laughed and she continued," But thanks. I know you didn't mean to say what you said about me."

I hugged her and said, "Your an awesome best friend. I love you, Shmanderz."

"I love you too, honey." The boys finally finished and me, Mandy, all the dancers, crew, and just about everyone who had something to do with the show went to bow for the crowd. Now to deal with meeting the boys. We all went backstage and started yelling and stuff cause we were all excited and happy that the show went so well. Nick kept staring at me, though. I wanted to tell him to bug off. We all started eating pizza, drinking punch, and just mingling. I was talking to the drummer, Lenny, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick walking towards me. This can't be good. What if I blurt out what I think of them? That is another thing not to do on this tour. Everyone has to remain friends so this summer won't be awkward and uncomfortable. I just won't say much. That way, I won't mess up anything.

"Hi, I'm Nick," He reached his hand out to shake mine.

"Hi," I said, already slightly annoyed with him, because he had interrupted Lenny. I thought he would have at least waited until Lenny was finished speaking. I turned my back to him and returned to my conversation with Lenny

Nick's P.O.V.

"Hi," she said and turned back to Lenny. She seemed annoyed with me. What did I do? I've never met her before in my life.

"You know, it's not polite to turn your back to someone when they're talking to you. Also, normally when a person introduces himself or herself to you, you're supposed to introduce yourself back," I joked with her, but I was slightly annoyed myself so it came out kind of rude.

Looking a little more annoyed than the first time, she turned her head towards me and replied, "I guess I'm not normal than. And for your information, it's also not polite to interrupt someone."

With that, she turned her head back around to face Lenny again.

"Do you know who I am?" I interrupted them I guess you could say again.

She turned around looking seriously pissed. I'm serious. She looked as if she wanted to slap me. After and took a deep breath and closing her eyes, she reopened them and looked straight at me.

"Yes, I do. I thought we had already established that," she said calmer than I expected her too, because of how angry she looked. I was shocked, but quickly re-composed myself.

"Well, than you mind not talking to me like that."

"Like what? Like you are a normal human being who at the moment is really starting to piss me off? If so, than no, I will not." she replied and once again turned away from me and back to Lenny. This girl was incredible. She's supposed to be dying at the fact that she's meeting such a famous person like me. After staring at her back for a while, I just walked away, totally annoyed. Whatever, this summer is just about me and my music anyways. Hopefully, this stupid girl doesn't screw that up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Ugh, I wrote this chapter like a week and a half ago and I guess I didn't realize my internet had gone down while I was finishing and editing this chapter so when I pressed Save, it went to that page you get when you have not internet and I was like, "No!", because only half of the chapter had been saved. I periodically save it precisely so things like this don't have to happen. Oh well. Stupid me. I think my re-write is better anyways. Okay, what else? Um, sorry I haven't posted for like 3, 4 months. Just a lot going on and whenever I got re-enthusiastic about this story my internet would go down. What luck I have, huh? You all will probably have to read the previous chapters again so that you will remember what this story is even about, haha. This chapter is mainly just finishing up the concert scene. I promise I won't be writing as much about the concerts(heck, my version of them is sort of weird since I've never been part of one). The next chapter will start up the whole life-on-the-bus thing. I'll try to have it up by next week. Oh, and I'm going to start trying to pre-write chapters so that this process will be a little bit smoother, and also so we don't have another one of these long-wait periods. I have a life that needs attending to so sometimes I am not able to sit in front of the computer for an hour to write a chapter. :D I'll try to edit now. Like I'm going to go back and fix all the mistakes on the first 2 chapters. Tell me if I missed anything. I will also be up-loading another story very soon. I'm not sure of the name yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out. I know what you're thinking. "Why is she going to make another story if she can't even keep up with this one?" BECAUSE IT'S FUN TO WRITE AND IT HELPS ME RELAX WHEN I'M STRESSED. And for those of you who didn't think, "Why is she going to make another story if she can't even keep up with this one?" - thank you! You're too kind. :D Okay, I'm finished with my extremely long, author's note. You can stop pretending to care, haha. So, 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... BLAST OFF INTO MY STORY!**

Miley's P.O.V

Okay, that was so not how I wanted that to go. What happened to keeping it cool? Ugh, as soon as I saw his cocky face when he told me his name, that resolve went straight through the window. I couldn't help but knock him down a size. Let him know that not all girls think he is super adorable. Okay, most girls do, but I am not one of them and he needed to know that. He's really rude, too. In my book, your not cute if your attitude isn't. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that Lenny was there. I mean, Lenny is one of the people that make him look good up there. The least he could do is acknowledge his presence, and the fact that he was right in the middle of a sentence when he so rudely interrupted made me even more infuriated. I hate people who interrupt! The way I see it is if you hate it when people interrupt you considering that, I will not interrupt you. Ugh, enough with my rant. I need to pay attention to Lenny. He is trying to talk to me and I'm completely blanking him. That's almost as bad as interrupting. It's ignoring.

"Uh, I'm gonna go get some punch." he told me when I finally zoned in on what he was saying. Great! I'm too late. He probably thinks I'm totally rude.

"Okay and sorry there. I'm just a bit distracted tonight."

"It's fine. I understand. You just did your very first performance in front of millions of people. I was dazed after my first concert performance, too. And I wasn't even the main performer! I guess it's just contagious," he laughed. I laughed with him. He seemed like he would be a good friend. He was probably about 27 and he was really sweet. He seemed like he would always be there to listen to you and I could already tell he was a really understanding guy.

"Yah, it was really awesome!" I said in agreement.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later," he waved as he walked away to get some punch.

"Yah, bye."

I started looking around for Demi. I hadn't seen her since the car ride over here. I thought she would have come to see me after the performance. Finally, I spotted her in the crowd. She was talking to Joe. Of course! Leave it to her to already be flirting with one of the lead singers. They were laughing about something that Demi had said.

I politely waited until she finished telling him something before I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and gave me a huge smile before clobbering me in an huge bear hug that was equal in size to her thousand-watt smile.

"Oh my gosh! You did so great up there! I am so proud of you! I tried to get to you after your performance but you were swarmed with people, and I couldn't reach you. Than you kind of just disappered."

"Thanks! Oh, and sorry about that. I kinda took a shower. I was feeling really hot and sweaty from the stage lights and all the excitement. I needed to cool down."

We both started laughing before she finally realized that she had forgotten to introduce me to Joe.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Miles, this is Joe, although I'm sure you already know who he is," she giggled. Wow, now she sounds like Nick and Mandy put together.

"Hi, I'm Miley," I reached out my hand to shake his and he shook it enthusiastically.

"Yah, I saw you out there! You were really good. The crowd loved you."

"Thanks. Um, you too," I said shocked. He chuckled at me. I didn't expect him to be so nice. In fact, I imagined him to be exactly like his brother. Maybe he's being nice because Demi's here. No, I can tell he's sincere. Man, I really need to stop judging people.

"Well, Demi here was just telling me this hilarious story about her getting trapped inside her closet." I started laughing remembering it. I was the one who finally got her out after going to her house because she wanted to tell me everything about her romantic date with her old boyfriend who was "super sweet and caring" as Demi put it. Now, she puts him as "complete idiot jerk who cheated on her with some bimbo blonde".

"Oh yah! I remember that. I still don't know how she accomplished that, though. It was also funny because she has her phone with her at all times, but she just had to forget it in the bathroom that one time. She really is a dork." I snickered. Demi slapped my arm.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who tripped and fell after trying to walk away because my crush caught me staring at him." she smirked.

I playfully gasped and said, "You promised you would never speak of that again."

"Doesn't count if I had my fingers crossed." She said sing-song.

"Cheater!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Baby!" She stuck her tongue out at me back.

"Oh, now look who's being a baby," I rolled my eyes playfully. By then, Joe was laughing hysterically at us. We didn't see what was so funny but to see him laughing like that made us laugh.

"You guys are really funny. I can tell this summer is going to be very fun ... and interesting," he said when he finally finished laughing.

"Me, too." I said

"Me three," Demi said.

"Hey, Joe, I think it's time to go to the front and sign autographs," I said when I saw Nick and Kevin start off towards that direction with a huge dude they call Big Robby (changed it for copyright purposes) and Anthony, the man Denise had introduced me to as Connect 3's manager. He's really cool. He seems like an uptight guy, but he's really funny and easy-going once you get to know him.

"Oh crap! You're right! Sorry, Demi, we'll finish talking later. After all, we have the whole summer, right?" we laughed and Demi gave him her ever-famous dazzling smile that has superpowers to make any guy stop and stare. She knows of the power it holds, too.

"Of course."

They smiled at each other for a while until I finally snap Joe out of it by tugging on his arm towards the door that his brothers had disapeared behind to remind him that we need to get going.

"Oh, um, yah, uh, see ya later, Demi. I will most definitely be seeing you later," he said as he snapped back into reality and tried to regain his cool. We both giggled at him, but finally I had to pull him away. We started to run down the long, white, fluorescent-light lit hallway. Good thing there weren't any other doors besides one at the very end of the hall. We burst through the door into a small room that contained a table and 4 chairs set up beind it. I'm guessing by the screaming and pounding coming from the other side of another door in that room led to a hallway where a bajillion girls were waiting to come into get autographs and pictures with the boys (and maybe possibly me).

Let's just say that bursting through the door of a room that contains about 5 security guard protecting really famous people is never a good thing to do. Instantly, we were surrounded by them. They tackled Joe and grabbed me by the arms - thank God I'm a girl!

"Henry, Tony, Michael, get off of Joe! Robby, Will, let go of Miss. Cyrus!" Anthony yelled once he got over the initial shock of our entrance,"I am so sorry, Miss. Cyrus! They will surely get docked for this!"

"It's fine, really! Don't do anything. It was a simple mistake and please call me Miley."

"Are you sure, Miley?"

"Positive. No harm, no foul. It's not like anyone got hurt."

"Oh, yes, I just got tackled to the ground, but don't worry! I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I hear Joe say sarcastically.

I burst out laughing when I turned to see him laying sprawled on the floor. He just glared at me.

"You think this is funny?"

"No, I think it's hilarious!"

"Hmph. Well, are you going to at least help me get up?"

"Hmmm, let me think. No. It's too funny. Wait, hold that glare," I got my phone out and took a picture of him before he could realize what was going on.

"Miley!"

"Yes, Joseph?"

"Ugh. Mom could have picked anybody else," he said grumpily as he gathered himself up from the floor. The silence from the room finally left as everyone burst out laughing. Well, everyone except for Nick. Geesh, what's his problem? After we had all calmed down, Anthony re-gained control.

"Okay, enough! The fan's are waiting. Hm ... let's see. Miley you sit on the chair closest to the door. Nicholas, you go next to her. Next Joe, and than Kevin."

I hear Nick mumble something under his breath about the seating arrangements, but he sits down anyways. We all get ourselves comfortable than Anthony asks if we're ready. We nod at him and he tells Michael to open the door. Immediately, the screams from the girls becomes deafening. They come in in a line all pushing to try to make the others hurry up so they can get to the front. It was crazy and exciting. When the first girl came up she actually wanted my autograph and a picture telling me that I'm an inspiration to her. The second girl told me my music touched her. The third girl practically yelled at me to make a CD already. I laughed and Anthony said like an old, wise dude, "All in due time." The compliments kept coming and I felt like a million bucks. It made me feel like all the hell I have went through in life to help keep moving my family forward while at the same time moving my music career forward towards me and my dad's dream was all worth it. It wasn't just a wasted effort as I had thought it was in some of my really low times.

"What are you so smiley about?"

I turn to see Nick glaring at me.

"Are you not a normal human being that you can't see the fact that I am happy? Are you not a normal human being that you're not smiling, too? You're freaking living the dream and you're still not happy? All I can say to that is wow."

I guess he didn't have anything to say back because he just gave me a harder glare than before -if that's even possible- and turned back around to sign the Ipod of the waiting fan in front of him. She was looking at me with wide eyes like she couldn't believe I was talking to him like that. Great. Whatever, he is not going to bring me down. I am happy and that is all there is to it. This summer is going to be freaking awesome, every single bit of it. He is not, I repeat, not, ruining it for me.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Wow, it's been a while. Practically a year. Um, I got re-inspired because, you know, the whole liam-and-miley-are-engaged thing. It made me so sad. I hadn't thought about niley in forever and as soon as I had read that it all came rushing back to me. Anyways, good for her. Even though I would personally prefer nick, all that matters is that Liam and Miley feel right together and are happy together. BUT, that doesn't keep me from being able to write about them and their happy-ever-after together. So here it is, after almost year.

P.S. Don't be afraid to give me a shout-out to show me if there are any other niley fans still left.

_Miley's P.O.V _

We've been signing autographs for about an hour and the line is barely starting to die down. Apparently, the Jones rule is that no fan get's left behind. At least, that's how Joe put it. He is so funny! He hasn't stopped making jokes for the whole hour. And usually after the same person has been joking for a while they get annoying but he doesn't so I know that he is going to be another good friend for me on this tour. I love people that can make me smile. Oh, and I don't mind signing all these fan's stuff. Oh my gosh! It's like a huge privilege that they actually want my autograph. I thought most of them were just going to blow me off or just let me sign out of politeness but they have actually wanted me to sign their things and take pictures with them. One girl made me smile so big with what she told me. She said, "I'm going to frame this picture and autograph and when you're number on the charts and really famous, I'll tell them that I was at your first concert when you were just an opening act and loved you since the very beginning. I know that you're going to make it really big." I almost cried. Anyways, ever since I said what I said to Nick, he has completely ignored me. He does a pretty good job at it too, considering I'm sitting right next to him.

Until now. I hear a fan girl asking if she can take a picture with me and all of the guys.

"Um, sure, sweetie." I tell her.

"Okay awesome!" the girl said, and after all of us sign her ticket (which is very hard because well its small) the girl who I found out is name is Ashley, rushes to our side of the table.

We all put our arms on each other's shoulders but the girl is in the middle of Joe and Nick so Nick and I have to put our arms around each other. I can't explain it without sounding like some cheesy romantic story but as soon as his hand makes contact with my back it sends a spark up my spine and I have a feeling he felt it too because he jumped a little. No! Nothing can happen between us! I have already decided that I despise him and plus this summer is just going to be all about my music. I smile big just in time for the camera and quickly let go of Nick.

"Thank you!" I faintly hear the girl say.

This is going to be a long summer.

_Nick P.O.V_

What the heck was that? God, I don't even know! But whatever it was I just need to forget it about it. Like I said. No distractions. And … well … I kind of forgot to mention something. Even though I keep saying all this stuff about no girls, well …. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Selena. I'm sure you all know who she is without me having to even say her last name, but yes Miss. Selena Russo is my girlfriend. I guess I don't sound that faithful, huh? But I do truly love her. We've been together for a year and a half now and I'm truly happy with her … I think. God, I've never second-guessed me and Selena's relationship before. I've only known Miley for less than a day and she's already messing up my mind. I just know that I need to keep my distance from her if she can do this to me in a couple of hours. I guess I should also mention that when I said no distractions in girl terms, well, that's only for the first half of the tour. Selena is going to be joining us for the second half. She couldn't be with us for the first half because she's shooting for her new movie_, The One That Got Away._Some sappy romance, but Selena can make any movie interesting for me. Yah, I know that was so cheesy. I don't think Selena will be a big fan of Miley's. One, is just because she's a girl and we're going to be living together for the next three months. Two, because let's just admit it, she's beautiful (although I would never tell her that). And three, they are polar opposites.

"Well, that's everyone." I hear Anthony say as the last girl walked out.

Wow, I completely zoned out.

We all got up and stretched and gathered our stuff together.

"Wow, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight!" Miley exclaims.

"Get used to it," Joe tells her while swinging his arm around her shoulder," It's going to be like this the whole summer."

"Ah! I know! I can't wait!" she squeals.

"Well, I think it's time for all of us to go home and get some sleep," Anthony tells all of us," We're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning. Um, Miley we'll come by your house about 6:30 in the okay?" She nods.

"Okay then good night everybody." And with that Anthony walks out of the room.

"Ready to go, Nicholas?" Kevin asks me.

"Yah, I'm really tired."

"Already? The summer barely started bro. You feeling okay? Is it your … diabetes?" Kevin says saying the last word really low.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I just need some rest."

"Kay. Let me get Joe and we'll go."

"Okay." I tell him and start for the door that leads back to the backstage I need to get my phone that I left charging in my dressing room.

I can see out of the corner of my eye Miley going towards the same door I am. We both get to the door at the same door and awkwardly stand there waiting for the other to go. Finally, Miley steps up, opens the door, and goes first. I walk behind her down the hallway to the backstage. When we almost get to the door at the end of the hallway she suddenly turns around on her heels.

"Listen, Nick. I know that we haven't gotten off to … the best start, but I want to make the best out of this summer. I've been waiting for this my entire life and now it's finally here and I don't need anything ruining it. So, look, no matter how much we get to each other I think we need to just, well, make the best of it and try not to kill each other. I'll try to stay out of your way. Please do the same. This is a very special moment for me. And I think it is for you, too. Just, please, let's try to get along."

She had sincerely shocked me and I didn't know what to say so I just managed to nod.

"Thank you," and with that she nodded and left me by myself standing in the hallway staring at the door she had just gone through. That girl was really something. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even heard anyone come up to me.

"Nick, what are you doing just standing here?" Kevin said looking at me strangely," What's wrong with you? You've been acting really weird today. First you were late which you're never late. Then, you were distracted when it was time to perform. And then, after the performance you were all serious and have stayed serious this whole time when usually you're the happiest guy I know after performing. And to top it all off, you're tired? What's going on bro?"

"Nothing. Really. I'm fine. I'm just a little off my game today. I just some rest. I promise that's it. I'm going to go get my phone. It's charging in the dressing room," and then threw in another "I'm fine." before going to retrieve my phone because he still looked I got to the parking lot my family and a few crew members were there. I looked for Miley but I guess she had already left.

"Bye guys. See you at home." I told my family.

I was starting to get annoyed because Kevin was coming up to me again.

"Do you want me to drive you home? Mom could take your car for you if you want."

"No, Kev. I'm fine. I got it," I said a little harsh.

"Geesh, I was just trying to look out for you little bro. No need to get all mad."

"I know, Kev. Sorry. Look, I'll see you at home, okay. Bye."

Then, I drove off before he could say anything else.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up at 4:30 in the morning. I just wanted to pull the covers over my head and sleep till noon, but we're leaving at 6:00 and I need to get ready and make sure everything was packed and ready to go. I took a quick shower to wake myself up and put on a white v- neck, black basketball shorts, and my black converse.

I finished the last of my packing and was helping put the luggage in the tour bus when I noticed our tour bus was one of the extra large ones that sleep 12. That's odd. There are only six of us. Why did we get this huge one?

"Mom, why do we have this large bus when there's only six of us?" I ask my mom who was way too perky for 5:30 in the morning.

"Well, I thought it would be a really good idea if our family and Miley's family shared a bus. You, know this is going to be a long summer. And I think it would be a really good idea for our two families to bond. Plus, Frankie will have a friend with Noah."

"What? And who's Noah?"

"Don't act like that Nick. You should be happy and Noah is Miley's little sister. Also, if you're worried about where Selena will stay when she comes, don't worry. It's only going to be Miley, her mom, her little sister, and Demetria, Miley's best friend. Oh! And, apparently, one of Miley's back-up dancer's, Mandy, is also her best friend so I think I'll let her stay with us too which will leave one extra bed for Selena. You see I have thought this through."

"This is incredible! Ugh!" I stormed off inside.

Why can't I catch a break? I decided to see the house one last time. I wouldn't be back for another three months. I also need to tell Elvis bye because I can't take him with me. But my friend that's taking care of him for me told me they'll visit me a couple times during the tour. I felt kind of bad about what my mom had said about Selena because I hadn't even thought of Selena until my mom had mentioned her.

"Ready, Nick?" I hear my dad yell as I'm petting Elvis.

"I'll be right there!" I yell back.

"Okay Elvis be good with Marty okay? I'll be back soon and you're going to visit me too. I love you, buddy."

Of course dogs can't talk so I know this will sound dumb when I say it, but in a way I think he said I love you too when he jumped on me and licked me. I left feeling really sad because I was leaving him behind. Well, off to the start of something big.

I hurriedly rush outside to the bus. Everyone is already inside. Joe's already fallen asleep on his bunk and Kevin is texting someone, probably his girlfriend, Danielle. Who else could he be texting at 6 a.m.? Anthony is going to ride with us to talk for a little bit about the tour but then he will ride in his bus he's sharing with our voice coach and a few other important people. At the moment he is talking with my parents. As soon as they see me they stop talking.

"Well hello there Nicholas nice of you to finally join us. Are you in a better mood now?" my mom asks while giving me a reprimanding look.

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier."

"You better be. Here I am trying to help everyone get closer and think of every detail including your little girlfriend joining us and I have to deal with-"

My dad puts his hand on my mom's shoulder.

"Denise, I think he gets it. I think you should go lay down. You still look very tired."

"Nonsense! I want to be awake when we pick Miley up!" my mom said while pouting. She looked and sounded very much like a whiny teenager.

"I'll go and get you when we get there. Now go and lay down," my dad tells her while giving her a serious look and kissing her forehead.

"Fine," she sighs while getting up and starting to walk towards the back of the bus, and then right before going through the door that leads to the bunks she adds," But I mean it, Paul. If you don't wake me up when we get to Miley's, expect to hear it from me for at least three states."

"Okay," he chuckles," That woman is something else."

"I heard that!" My mom yells from behind the door.

"Okay, well I'm going to go lay down. Sorry if I don't hear you call me. I'm going to have my earphones on." I tell my dad and Anthony.

"Not so fast. Anthony and I need to talk to you. Now sit down."

I groan and sit down. All I want to do is lie down and fall asleep.

"Yes sir? What is it?"

My dad nods for Anthony to talk.

"Listen, Nick. We've known each other for forever it seems. So believe me when I say this that I have your best interest at heart. … You're being a real … can't say that word … um jerk towards Miley and people need to see us all as a united front. How everyone is getting along. Believe me when I say the way you two both acted at the last concert left a bad look on the people. That little girl you guys argued in front of when you were signing autographs has already leaked to the press that you guys don't get along saying, and I quote,' They were giving each other looks that could kill and arguing in front of all of us.' If you guys continue to act like this toward each other, one, it's going to make you seem like a … jerk and two, it will hurt her career by you making everyone think she's a … witch."

"But it's not really my fault that the little-"

My dad interrupts me "I really don't care whose fault it is. It needs to end and it needs to end now before we go any farther."

I just wanted to go to sleep so I just nodded.

"Okay you can go. … Just one last thing. In an attempt to get you guys to get along more you and her are sharing the very back room with the one bunk in it."

"What?"

"Remember we have your best interest in mind. You can go now."

"But-"

"Don't argue. Go."

"I stomped off to the back of the tour bus where somebody had already put all my stuff. Well, she better not think I'm going to be easy on her. I don't care what she said last night. The tour has barely even started and she's already managed to piss me off. You better watch it, Stewart. This summer, I'm out to get you.


End file.
